Conventional exercise devices, such as weights including those of the type of bar bells and dumb bells, stationary exercise machines of either weight bearing or other forms of mechanical or other resistance in nature and the like, are typically either immovable or exceedingly difficult to transport. It is difficult to use these devices in a house, office, or facility outside of a traditional gym because of their size and weight. Moving such devices typically requires several strong persons, or a sturdy wheeled vehicle such as a reinforced wagon or handcart. The difficulties of bringing such a device into a house or office are multiplied when stairs must be climbed or narrow hallways maneuvered. Further, given the size and weight of conventional exercise devices, it is exceedingly difficult or impossible to bring such exercise devices on a trip or excursion (where portability is important). Devices as those described, which are heavy and bulky in nature, do not lend themselves to the concept of portability and transport for a journey or use outside of the traditional gym.
Conventional devices are either too complicated to manufacture, too limited in the number and quality of exercises that can be performed with them, or both. Further, conventional exercise devices are often developed to train specific muscle groups. As a result, a multiplicity of devices to exercise the entire muscular system of the human body must be maintained and used. Such devices are dedicated in task to exercising limited muscle groups requiring unique devices to be maintained for the purpose of providing whole body workout routines. Such equipment is not only numerous due to exercise specificity; but, by nature it is bulky and requires significant space for setup and use, rendering them inappropriate to compact, portable use.
Therefore there is a need for an exercise device that is compact, lightweight, portable, easy to manufacture, providing versatility in training multiple muscle groups.